Live Fast Die Young
Live Fast Die Young is a song from the band's third extended play, Psalms. Lyrics Here in the city where the sun beats down on the streets My demons talking to me and they just trying to eat Sunset's pretty when the waves crash down at my feet Ain't this life so sweet? Cruising a hundred and three I'm in my fast lane, I'm moving rapid And it's do or die, you need to catch back up, man I’ll never slow down just like a ghost town James Dean, curtain call, silver screen showdown I know you all will remember me in pages of history Oh no, no, maybe we were born to die young I know you all will remember me in pages of history Oh no, no, maybe we were born to die young Live fast, then we die young Live fast, then we die young We live fast, then we die young I'd rather burn out than fade away, living day to day I was born an outcast but who are they to say What I do is wrong and I keep moving on? You might choke on these words but you sing along So if your heart stops or your hands tie Be the rainfall, cause a landslide And if they condescend then something's wrong with them I've been off, now I'm on again I just wanna live while the feeling's there A hundred on the highway, put the top down, feel the air, kill the snare Life's a movie, we're the directors We're the star, don't bother us, no time for the lectures Many memories I wouldn't trade for the planet Life is short, I never take it for granted God, take me now in the place that I'm standing I got no regret and that's the way that I planned it I know you all will remember me in pages of history Oh no, no, maybe we were born to die young I know you all will remember me in pages of history Oh no, no, maybe we were born to die young Live fast, then we die young Live fast, then we die young We live fast, then we die young It's never been in my faith to run I was born to chase the sun Mama always told me I was like no one But I'll know when the time comes It's never been in my faith to run I was born to chase the sun Mama knew I wouldn't be here for long And I'll smile when the time comes I know you all will remember me in pages of history Oh no, no, maybe we were born to die young I know you all will remember me in pages of history Oh no, no, maybe we were born to die young Live fast, then we die young Live fast, then we die young We live fast, then we die young Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Danny - bass guitar, clean vocals *J-Dog - bass guitar, vocals ;Additional *Courtney Ballard - producer *James Krausse - mixing *Jarod Poythress - producer, programming *Colin Schwanke - additional engineering *Dale Sebastian - engineering, mastering Category:Songs Category:Psalms Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Danny Category:J-Dog Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Danny Category:Produced by Courtney Ballard Category:Clean Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Funny Man